Mordekaiser/skórki i ciekawostki
STRONA TEGO BOHATERA JEST NIEAKTUALNA. SPOŁECZNOŚĆ PROSI O JEJ AKTUALIZACJE STRONA TEGO BOHATERA JEST NIEAKTUALNA. SPOŁECZNOŚĆ PROSI O JEJ AKTUALIZACJE Skórki ☀ STRONA TEGO BOHATERA JEST NIEAKTUALNA. SPOŁECZNOŚĆ PROSI O JEJ AKTUALIZACJE STRONA TEGO BOHATERA JEST NIEAKTUALNA. SPOŁECZNOŚĆ PROSI O JEJ AKTUALIZACJE Skórki= |-| Niewydane= Ciekawostki * został zaprojektowany przez Coronach'a. *Głosu udziela Jacek Mikołajczak. *Możliwe, że został zainspirowany przez Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy, konkretnie na Jeźdźcu symbolizującym Zwycięzcę, lub – przez silne powiązanie z zarazami – do Zarazy. *Jego imię wzięło się od internetowego nicku Yun "Stich" Lam, która jest dziewczyną Colta "Ezreal" Hallama. ** z niemieckiego oznacza dosłownie Imperator Mordu. *Dawniej nosił tytuł Władca Metalu. Było to nawiązanie nie tylko do magii metalu, ale też do muzyki metalowej. **Przed oficjalną zmianą pseudonimu początkowo miał zostać nazwany Pan Śmierci (ang. The Lord of Death). *Może być nawiązaniem do Alphonse'a Elrica z serii anime Fullmetal Alchemist. *Wszystkie umiejętności (a także jego broń) nie mają przetłumaczonych na język polski nazw, bo są odniesieniami do Heavy Metalowych piosenek: STRONA TEGO BOHATERA JEST NIEAKTUALNA. SPOŁECZNOŚĆ PROSI O JEJ AKTUALIZACJE STRONA TEGO BOHATERA JEST NIEAKTUALNA. SPOŁECZNOŚĆ PROSI O JEJ AKTUALIZACJE ** (czyli "Dziecię Grobu") oraz ("Żelazny Człowiek") są utworami stworzonymi przez grupę Black Sabbath. ** ("Maczuga z Łopat") odnosi się do piosenki „Ace Of Spades”, stworzonej przez grupę Motörhead. ***W niemieckiej wersji językowej jest przetłumaczone na "Morgenstern" ("Poranna gwiazda"), gdzie oznacza broń (oraz piosenkę pod tym samym tytułem), której używa zespół Rammstein. ** ("Stożek Destrukcji") odnosi się do utworu „Symphony of Destruction”, stworzonego przez Megadeth. ** ("Żniwiarze Smutku") oraz stara umiejętność ("Skradająca się Śmierć") są piosenkami zespołu Metallica. **Jego zaklęta maczuga nazwana Nightfall ("Zmrok") może odnosić się do utworu „Nightfall" stworzonego przez Blind Guardian. * jest jednym z pięciu bohaterów, którzy używają zdrowia jako głównego źródła do używania umiejętności. Reszta to , , oraz . *Mem "Hue Hue Hue, Mordekaiser es numero uno." powstało dzięki graczowi z serweru NA, który stworzył temat "Brasil 5v5 tier list". Zostało on później spopularyzowany przez filmik McRoosterDota'y. * jest umiejętnością, która najdłużej zadaje obrażenia w czasie w grze. *W filmie promującym wersję na Maca, znajduje się dziecięcy obrazek stojącego obok płonącego domu, z napisem „I ♥ My Daddy”. **Jego broń znajduje się tam także, obok karabinu . *Jego hełm wyglądem przypomina literę "M" z loga zespołu Sodom, który wykonywał piosenki z gatunku Thrash metal. *Animacja wykonywania jest podwójnie (przy rzuceniu i przy drugiej aktywacji), zaś w momencie śmierci eksploduje i pozostaje po nim tylko broń. Kombinacja tych animacji wywołuje następujący błąd: **Jeśli umrze podczas trwania , umiejętność będzie działała wokół niego jeszcze po śmierci. W momencie implozji maczuga zniknie na moment, a następnie ponownie spadnie na ziemię. Spowodowane jest to ponowną animacją używania zaklęcia i "niewidzialnością" modelu postaci po śmierci. * jest Bohaterem którego dotyczy największa ilość błędów spośród wszystkich postaci w grze. Riot naliczył ich ponad 300. **Naprawienie ich byo by jednak zbyt ciężkie oraz nieopłacalne (niewiele ingerują w grę) by naprawić je wszystkie na raz. **W szczególności problemów dostarczają duchy Bohaterów z . Cytaty *W swojej kwestii "Wystarczy kliknąć raz, głupcze!" burzy czwartą ścianę. *Cytat: "Niechaj będzie, przywoływaczu." ma prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do filmu Gwiezdne wojny: część VI - Powrót Jedi, gdzie Imperator mówi do Luke'a Skywalkera: "Niechaj tak będzie... Jedi". Skórki * **Jest podobny kolorystyczne do Smoczego Rycerza z gry Dota 2. * **Dzieli temat z i . * **Dzieli temat z , , , i . * **Przypomina Lorda Saurona z Władcy Pierścieni. * W 2011, kiedy pojawiło się PBE, gracze odkryli pliki związane ze skórką Knight Mordekaiser (Rycerz Mordekaiser). Zostały one jednak krótko po tym usunięte. ** Portret i model tej skórki widoczne są w tym artykule. ** Prawdopodobną nazwą tej skórki był Mroczny Krzyżowiec Mordekaiser - taką nazwę przyjmowała czasami w sklepie skórka zaraz po jej wydaniu. ** Nasuwa to przypuszczenie, że opisana poniżej skórka jest po prostu przerobioną wersją niewydanej skórki. * **Jego wygląd może nawiązywać do King Knighta z gry Shovel Knight. **Nawiązuje do francuskiej interpretacji kart jako króla. **Dzieli temat z , , i (z którymi ma wspólny portret). **Przez pewien czas skórka ta miała zmienioną animację ; dawna animacja polegała na tym, że pod nogami trafionego wroga pojawiała się chwilowo maczuga . W skórce tej wyglądała ona inaczej, zatem i animacja była inna. Zostało to jednak usunięte wraz ze zmianą w jego umiejętnościach. Relacje *Dawniej , był suzerenem we wschodnim Valoranie przed powstaniem Noxus. Posiadał potężną zbroję oraz broń, która siała postrach wśród jego wrogów. **Kiedy został zabity, palono jego zwłoki przez kilka dni, jednak jego szczątki zostały wraz z zbroją zabrane, a następnie ożywione przez nieznanych czarodziejów – dając początek obecnej postaci. **Po tym wydarzeniu, znów rządził swoim krajem twardą ręka przez wiele wieków (kilka razy). Po jakimś czasie wgłębił się w nekromancję dając początek pierwszym nieumarłym. **Aby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo kościom bohatera, utworzono fortecę Bastion Nieśmiertelności – przyszłej stolicy Noxusu. **Gdy został obalony, jego czaszkę zamknięto w skarbu na Blessed Isles. Po wielu setkach lat, ponownie powstał dzięki zrozpaczonemu królowi, który chciał przywrócić do życia swoją żonę. Po chwili stworzył nowe imperium na wyspie i zaczął planować podbicie całego Valoranu. *Jest najpotężniejszą istotą z Shadow Isles. * nie jest związany z Czarną Mgłą – jest zbyt potężny i nie uczestniczy w tym wydarzeniu. Jednak czerpie z niej moc, aby stworzyć potężną armię upiorów. **Pomimo tego, była wzmianka o nim, gdy spustoszył Port Rozpaczy w Bilgewater. *Bohater posiada maczugę – Nightfall (tzn. Zmrok). * założył zespół heavy-metalowy na Shadow Isles. **Swoją gitarę Numero Uno znalazł w krypcie w Shurimie. *On i znają się, mają podobne cele, ale nie zgadzają się jeśli chodzi o sposoby ich osiągnięcia. *Początkowo była informacja, że pochodzi z Shadow Isles oraz krążył w slumsach Noxus. cs:Mordekaiser/Galerie de:Mordekaiser/Skins & Trivia en:Mordekaiser/Skins es:Mordekaiser/SkinsTrivia fr:Mordekaiser/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Мордекайзер/SkinsTrivia sk:Mordekaiser/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów